Baka and Test: Friendship Blues
by SohmaAkira
Summary: A childhood friend has transferred to Fumizuki Academy. Will Akihisa live a normal life with his friend joining the class? Story is still in beta. Please read and review!


_Hi, StudentKB5713 with another new story. This time it's a Baka to Test to Shokanjuu fanfic. I decided to write this after reading the novels (they were really funny). So please read and review!_

_Also, I decided to follow the author's style of writing. Most of the story will focus around Yoshii Akihisa's point of view. This takes place after the second season of the anime._

* * *

"So, this is Fumizuki Academy, eh? I can't wait to see you two again, Aki-kun, Yuki-chan…"

* * *

Yesterday's test of courage was very tiring. After running around in circles from Ironman, I was so tired that I immediately went home. When I arrived, I ignored my sister's presence and quickly went to bed without thinking about anything. I thought that I would sleep like a log, but who knew that a single alarm clock would wake me up the next day. As I tried to rise up from my bed, I felt an unknown force preventing me from getting out.

I was surprised and looked around my surroundings. When I turned my head to the right, I saw a horrible sight…

My sister, Yoshii Akira, was sleeping beside me, naked and covered with my bed sheet.

"Nee-san, what are you doing, sleeping on my bed?"

My sister opened her eyes as soon as she heard my voice.

"Aki-kun, good morning…"

"Good morning… Wait, answer my question first! What were you doing sleeping with me!"

"Because you ignored me and went to sleep yesterday. I thought you were sad and needed some attention, so I decided to cheer you up by sleeping with you."

"WHAT THE HELL? GET OUT!"

"I understand. I'll leave if Aki-kun gives me a kiss…"

I'm starting to resent living with my sister under the same roof…

"Just joking. By the way, Aki-kun, there's a letter for you."

She handed an envelope to me. It was still sealed, so that means that nee-san still hasn't read it yet.

"Who is it from?"

"I don't know. But I know that it wouldn't be a girl."

"Why is that?"

"Because which girl would fall in love with my little brother who is an idiot?"

I could say the same for you… But those words pierced through my heart. Will I ever get married?

After handing me the letter, Nee-san got out of my room with my bed sheet covering her body. Even though she is a smart person who graduated from Harvard, she lacks common sense. I turned my attention towards the envelope which wrote the words "To Aki-kun." It looked normal, but there was a seal on the letter,

"Who is this from, a rich person?"

I opened the envelope and took out a letter. Written on the letter was…

'I am back.'

I was scared. Not only the letter was written like a death note, it was written with a red-like substance. Was it blood? I didn't even want to think about it. The sender also forgot to write his name.

"Who wrote this letter? Is it someone I know?"

When I pondered about the identity of the anonymous sender, nobody fit. At first I thought it was Minami, but judging by the contents of the letter, it should be someone I knew years ago.

"Who is it…? I can't figure it out…"

I decided to forget about it until I go to school.

* * *

"Good morning, Akihisa-kun!"

A soft and girly voice was heard behind me. I turned around and saw a girl with pink hair and white skin. Her name is Himeji Mizuki, my friend and classmate from Class 2-F. Even though her grades are the same with the students from Class 2-A, she had a fever during the placement exam and was placed into my class as a result. Although she had to study with the idiots in my class, including me, she didn't feel depressed about it. She even had fun with us.

"Oh… Hello Himeji-san…"

"What's the matter, Akihisa-kun?"

She heard my dull greeting and asked me. For once, somebody actually cared for me. It felt good. Since she asked me, I decided to tell her about the threatening letter.

"You see, Himeji-san, there was a letter for me…"

"Who was it from?"

She interrupted me with her question, but there was a killing intent inside the words.

"I don't know… It only had three words. I'll show it to you and the others in class..."

Before she could continue asking about it, I decided to change the topic during our walk to school. I had fun talking with Himeji-san, but I felt a malicious killing intent on our way to school…

* * *

When we arrived in front of the classroom, I opened the door and…

"KILL YOSHII-KUN!"

Male students wearing masks immediately caught me and tied me up before dragging me inside. They were the FFF, a group comprised from Class 2-F students formed to torture male students who had intimate activities with a girl. What the hell did I do now?

I was placed in front of a male student who wore a bigger mask than the other members. He is Sugawa Ryo, the leader of the FFF.

"Gentlemen, why are we here?"

"TO PUNISH THE HERETIC NAMED AKIHISA YOSHII!"

"What did I do wrong now?"

"Yoshii Akihisa, you have been charged with having a conversation with Himeji Mizuki. Not only has that, our sources told us that you have received a love letter. Thereby, you have been sentenced to unlimited torture by our members. Gentlemen, what will the heretic get?

"A THOUSAND KICKS IN THE CROTCH!"

"Wait, that's too horrible!"

Wait a minute; I swear that I heard a few familiar voices…

"Yuuji! Muttsurini! You guys are in this too?"

Suddenly, two students stepped forward. One was a tall man with red hair which looked like a mane named Sakamoto Yuuji. He is the class rep of Class 2-F and my so-called best friend. The other was shorter than him, but his athletic ability is one of the best in this school. He is Tsuchiya Kouta, also known as Muttsurini, a name respected by male students but hated by female students due to his habit of taking pictures of girls.

"It's time you got your own punishment, Akihisa-kun."

Muttsurini also nodded his head in agreement. Damn these traitors! I'll have to think of something if I want to protect my manhood…

_Attack_

_Item _

_Escape_

Attacking was out of the question. It's me versus the entire F class; nobody can survive that hellish battle. Well, except for Ironman. Well then…

"Sugawa-kun, I have something to give you."

"What's this? Oh, this is…"

I gave him a photo of Hideyoshi taking off his shirt. It was a rare photo that only his best customer could get, Muttsurini said. This should get me out of this…

"Is this bribery I see? Well then, double the punishment!"

"Wait a minute, why would you do that? What I gave you was…"

Sugawa-kun then handed a photo to me. It was the exact same photo that Muttsurini sold me.

"But how…"

Muttsurini then took out multiple photos from his uniform. They were all the same photo.

"…I consider all of my customers the best."

"Damn you lying bastard…"

Looks like the only way out is escaping. However, I need to divert their attention if I am trying to run away...

"Sugawa-kun, I have something to report."

"What is it?"

"Actually, if you're going to punish me, why don't you punish Yuuji too?"

If I'm going down, I'm dragging you down with me, Yuuji!

"And why would he do that, Akihisa?"

"Actually, I saw Yuuji hanging out with a girl other than Kirishima-san."

The other members turned their attention towards Yuuji and glared at him. However, Yuuji was still calm.

"And do you have proof, Akihisa?"

He's good, but he forgot one thing…

"…Yuuji, is what he saying true?"

"Shouko, why are you here?"

As soon I said those words, a black-haired girl emerged from the classroom door and quickly walked up to Yuuji. She is Kirishima Shouko, a girl who is Class 2-A's class rep and Yuuji's girlfriend. Well, sort of…

"L-Listen, Shouko. You're misunderstanding…"

"…It's time for punishment, Yuuji."

"DAMN YOU, AKIHISA!"

Yuuji quickly stormed out of the classroom with Kirishima-san and the other members of the FFF giving chase. One down, one more to go.

"Muttsurini, did I see a girl with her skirt exposed?"

"…Where?"

Muttsurini immediately pulled out his camera and looked around his surroundings. A few members of the FFF also helped him look. Now that the enemies have thinned out, maybe I'll have a chance to…

"Don't you think about it, Aki."

A female student with a red ponytail appeared in front of me and immediately used a camel hold on me.

"Ouch, Minami, that hurts!"

Shimada Minami, my natural enemy and one of the female students in Class F. Even though she is a female, she acts like a boy and she has a flat chest…

"Ouch, Minami, my head is ripping apart!"

Is there somebody who can save me?

"Please stop, Minami-chan! You're hurting Akihisa-kun!"

Himeji-san suddenly stepped in and tried to save me. Finally, I had someone who was on my side.

"But Mizuki, doesn't he deserve to be punished?"

"We can't punish him based on false claims!"

Himeji-san was right. You can't punish someone based on their claims. As expected from one of the smartest students in the school. Finally, I'll have a chance to get out of this uncontrollable situation!

"Akihisa-kun, can you show them the letter that you've received this morning?"

"Sure."

Minami released her grip and let me reach into my pocket to get the letter. As soon as I took it out, Himeji-san snatched it away and looked at it contents. After a while, Himeji-san grew silent.

"Himeji-san, are you alright?"

Himeji-san then gave the letter to Minami without saying anything. After looking at the letter, Minami had an angry look on her face.

"Isn't this a love letter?"

"Huh, what are you saying Minami? It's clearly a death note… Ah, that hurts! My head is ripping apart again!"

Minami continued grabbing my head, only this time it was more powerful.

"If you see it more clearly, it's written with lipstick! And also, it's from a rich girl too!"

"EH?"

Muttsurini and the other guys who were finished searching for the girl that I said were surprised. But even more than that, they were really angry.

"Yoshii Akihisa, looks like that punishment isn't going to be enough. Therefore, we decided to renew your punishment…"

Oh god… Please tell me that the punishment will be lighter…

"We will send you straight to Hell!"

"YEAH!"

It was wrong for me to get my hopes up…

"Everyone, please take out your weapons and send Yoshii Akihisa to the abyss of death."

Everyone heeded Sugawa-kun's words and each took out a weapon. I can see many scythes, flails and maces in the hands of the members. Looks like they're really going to kill me!

"Himeji-san, can't you save me?"

However Himeji-san didn't respond. I could hear words coming out from her mouth…

"Did Akihisa-kun get a new girlfriend? He even got a rich one too. Maybe she's smarter and prettier than me…"

I'm dead. Looks like only a miracle can save me now…

"Is anybody there?"

Suddenly, the classroom door opened again. This time a pretty face showed up. Even though he's wearing a boy's uniform, every male in the school would think of her as a girl.

"Hideyoshi, you've come to rescue me!"

He is one of Class 2-F's students, also known as my friend, Hideyoshi Kinoshita.

"Oh, Akihisa, what are you doing here? Anyway, there's big news I've heard."

"What big news can make you not save me? Can't you see that Minami is breaking my face?"

"A student is transferring to our school. To be more precise, that student is transferring to F Class!"

"WHAT?"

Everyone was shocked and stopped what they were doing. Even Minami stopped grabbing my head. I couldn't blame them for being so shocked, because a normal student would have went to D Class or E Class even if he or she has bad grades. If he or she was transferred here, that means the transfer student is very stupid, to the point of being the same as me. Oh well, since everyone is still shocked, it's time for me to break free…

"Akihisa! You're going to pay for making me go through hell!"

Speak of the devil, Yuuji is back. However, his face was filled with kiss marks, and his clothes were ragged. Did something happen to him and Kirishima-san while they were gone?

"I hope you're ready, Akihisa! This time, you're not getting away!"

Looks like I'm going to be dead. Not only I'll have my manhood stripped, I'll be also beaten to a pulp and sent to hell. Why did that damn letter have to arrive today? Who is that sender? Damn, I can't remember!

"Oi, what's with the class today? Go back to your seats!"

"Finally, a savior has arrived!"

Our homeroom teacher, Nishimura-sensei, also known as Ironman, entered our classroom.

"If you children insist on playing, I suggest you do it after class."

Everyone stashed their weapons and returned to their seats. Looks like I'm safe for now…

"Okay. Today I'm going to introduce a transfer student. Come in!"

Soon, a guy with black, short hair and a face that, if worn with cute clothes, would definitely look like a girl. However, his cool clothing made him look a bishounen in the girls' eyes. Why do I feel like I remember him from somewhere?

"Introduce yourself."

The transfer student then turned to everyone and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Kagerou Shinji. Please take care of me."

Kagerou Shinji… Why did his name seem so familiar?

Suddenly, he walked up to Himeji-san and bowed down to her while holding her hands and said,

"It's been a long time, Yuki-chan. You're still as beautiful as ever."

Everyone was shocked. Even Ironman had an unpleasant look in his face. This situation seems awfully familiar…

Wait, didn't this happen a long time ago? Those poses, and the way he called Himeji-san…

"Kage-kun, is that you?"

"You've remembered me, Aki-kun."

Ugh… An especially abnormal person has come to our class…

* * *

_This story will be updated based on my schedule, so I'm sorry if this doesn't update frequently. Please read and review, as always._

_Update (20/6) : Edited some grammar mistakes, thanks to the help of a friend in my school._


End file.
